


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

by chaircat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Graves spends himself on Credence’s face.





	You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Graves let out a deep groan. His hands clenched in the boy’s hair, hips thrusting. His mouth was perfect; so hot and wet. He was a fast learner and, being months into their relationship, had learned tricks that could take him apart in record time.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good.” Credence hummed in pleasure at the compliment, hand flying over his own cock. He was such a slut for approval. Graves was happy to give it to him.

The sight before him alone could have finished him. Pale skin stretching on for miles, dark lashes brushing high cheekbones, red lips wrapped tight around his cock.

He fucked into that mouth a few more times before pulling out. Credence looked at him in confusion, looking completely wrecked with his messy hair, glossy eyes, and swollen lips. It was this sight that pushed him over the edge.

Grabbing his cock, Graves stroked himself through his orgasm, stripes of come landing on the boy’s beautiful face; across his cheek, over his lips, some even getting in his hair. Credence closed his eyes, tongue swiping out to catch some of his seed. Graves groaned at that, cock twitching pathetically in his hand. Pulling him closer, he rubbed the head of his cock through his come, rubbing it into his skin. Credence caught him and sucked him one last time. Graves shuddered and pulled away.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, go watch Tom Holland perform on Lip Sync Battle. It’s really hot.


End file.
